


The Morning After

by Toryb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is her neighbor, heart felt, i'm going to turn this into a series, the night after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: A rundown apartment, where all the city sounds can be heard offers solace for one night. This is the morning after, part one of a series where Katie's entire family goes missing, and she finds herself falling down a rabbit hole. Hopefully her handsome neighbor Keith will be able to catch this Alice before she hits the bottom.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> My first tumble into Kidge properly! I was requested to write the Morning After Kidge on tumblr and it sort of..spiraled into it's own idea! I'll have a series of oneshots surrounding this idea. Probably updated infrequently as college is starting soon but this is the first time I've felt inspired in a long long time! The other parts of this series should be longer as well.
> 
> If you liked what you read please consider supporting me on https://ko-fi.com/torybird. Money is really tight for me right now. If you donate please make sure to leave a request and I’ll finish it within 24 hours!

Pidge whined when she felt the sun hit her eyes. It was way too early after the night she had. Her body aches and she struggles to remember clear details. Sheets tangled together, nervous whispers, the smell of sex in the air.

Oh. Oh Right. That. That was what had happened last night. That was the beautiful disaster, where Keith had opened up a little of himself to her and Pidge had drank every drop. They had devoured each other. And the very thought made the freckles on her cheeks disappear in a blush.

But now the bed was empty and cold beside her. She sat up, looking around to see if there was any sign where he had gone. No note. No nothing. Just the leftover sandalwood scent of his shampoo on the pillow. Pidge groaned and flopped back down against the bed. Perfect. She’d scared him off. Forlorn and hurt, she allowed herself a few more minutes to wallow in the uncomfortable sheets.

What had made him run? A fear of intimacy? Or simply the baggage she carried around with her. The weight of living in a run down apartment, scraping by on hacking funds, student loans, and instant ramen. Not even hopes were part of her daily caloric intake anymore.

_“Everyone carries luggage Katie,” he had whispered, electric sparks shooting down her spine, their lips barely inches apart, “You just have to find someone who doesn’t mind sharing the load.”_

She tried to keep the tears back, ignore the way her heartstrings tugged her chest open until it was bleeding. Another person was gone. The only person she had dared open herself to in the last four years since her family had gone missing. But this time she’d chased him away, back into the reclusive apartment down the hall.

“Fuck, I didn’t think my vagina was that bad,” she muttered to herself.

The door creaked open: the old hinges had always been temperamental. “Who said your vagina was bad?”

And there he stood, eyebrow raised and two cups of coffee in his hand. One of them was pitch black, but the other swirled with cream and sugar. The late night McDonalds coffee runs had really made him in tune with her preferences.

“Keith you…I thought maybe you’d left…” her lips were dry and her throat cracked with emotion. _He had stayed._

“Did you want me to leave?” His voice was quiet. A whisper that could easily have been eaten by the blaring car horns outside her window. But she was tuned into him now. Every little movement, every hidden meaning. He was just as scared as her.

A smile danced on her lips as she took the coffee from his hands, “Not unless you were coming back with coffee. Lucky me.”

The way he looked down at her made her think maybe she wasn’t the only feeling lucky today.


End file.
